Human Nature
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When three Alien Princesses end up crash landed on Earth, it might take more than their older brothers to protect them from the Government, the Pirates of Efiriri and the Princesses enemy planet Shauatania, that caused the end of their home planet Etspuna. They must take up Earthen names and appearances, but will their Earthling allies be enough to keep the Princesses safe?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a really strange idea with this story…and I hope you enjoy this strange idea, also I used a Random Generator to help get the names for this though some of them are English, others are an randomize Alien type name (don't ask what they mean just yet), and some are randomized plus my own editing to their names…I have one story I can currently working on called Demons From Within. It is going to be a 60ish chapter story, yes Pokemon, I am almost done with the first chapter so far it's over 14 pages long…I have all of it planned out so I just need to get the facts on paper…it is a 4 Book long story. If you wish to see and read a preview let me know in the comments spot. Enjoy Human Nature!**

Chapter 1 The Royal Families

"To our lovely Princesses, who has survived the Royal Trial! Allow me to welcome: Minerva Teansyhsh, Siren'na Kleal'elno and Dra'gona Peahsheste!" a royal guard dressed in green with golden stature symbols decorated on his arm plate.

Sitting at the front table was three girls. One to the far left was dressed in a royal green gown with her hair, the color of chocolate sweets with Ruby Red appearing and disappearing as the candle lights flickered, her eyes had a very stunning Sapphire Blue to them as if they were made from the gem itself. The one in the middle was dressed in a royal blue gown with her hair being the color of fresh tangerine orange that looked brilliant as the flames shined like the Suns of her home Planet Etspuna, her eyes shined like the oceans of her Kingdoms' Waves as if they were the purest water waiting to be moved. And finally the girl to the far right was dressed in a royal light pink gown with her hair, the color of the darkest night though in the lighting it was a beautiful dark blue, her eyes were the color of the High Hour of the Night as if their blue hue was not stunning enough they shined with a pearl like brilliance. The three girls were the Princesses, who had just past the Trial of the Royals.

That night, the Princesses parents and older brothers had held a banquet in their honor. They watched their families dance to the music of each of their kingdoms. When one of their brothers' Da'Long Peahsheste came to his younger sister Dra'gona to invite her to dance; followed by Malki'Haiki Teansyhsh to his younger sister Minerva and Ky'Sheer Kleal'elno to his younger sister Siren'na; thus inducing the Dance of Leadership. The princesses smiled at their brothers, though none of them really wanted to dance with them or any of the males of their little celebration. Each princess wanted to go back and chat with each other. They were the best of friends, though now in the current days; they could never see each other unless it was under complete surveillance.

The War of their planet and the neighboring planet Shauatania was still going on after 10 years. The princesses wanted nothing more than to get together with their armies to help them win the war and bring peace to their home. Not knowing a small detail, these princesses did not know that the banquet was not just to hold their honor, but to also be a farewell for their departure of their home. As the princesses danced with their older brothers, the Kings, the girls fathers, called the room to attention. They spoke in the tongue in the more common way for all the kingdoms to understand, each of the guests bowed their heads to the Princes and Princesses as they had a look of confusion on their face, but slowly the Princes understood the situation and moved their now recognized Royal Princess sisters to the court yard garden.

The three young princesses were without a doubt confused dearly. They knew that their parents and brothers were trying to pull something like they always did under the words of: for your own safety… When the Princesses saw the Carrion Etspuna fully prepped with their belongings, they fought with what little physical strength they had towards their older brothers and their guards as they got them on the ship. The Princesses watched out the windows to see all of the planets people gathered to see them off. They each called out in their own kingdoms tongue to wish for their release-meant so they could fight in the war and wars to come. But the people continued to smile and wave, children of the people were waving as the Carrion Etspuna started to lift off the ground. As it did so battle ships of Shauatania appeared in the orbit, heading straight to the kingdom of Teansyhsh, where every able body citizen was gathered.

The Princesses watched in horror as the battle ships from their own kingdoms get shot down with burning fire and smoke. Soon the Carrion Etspuna was higher in the orbit, but still within sight of the area where they had taken off. The Princesses watched with tears in their eyes as the battle ships shot at the castle. Fire burning…mixed with the alcohol from the court room…fire started to spread to the court yard…

The princesses watched as their people, still waving and smiling at their ship taking off into space, burned up in the flames. Then the Carrion Etspuna was fully in orbit, but not out of the danger zone. The brothers piloted the space craft out of laser beam shots, even got a few of the beams to take out one of their own allies, before they were safety in the clear. The older brother of Minerva, Malki'Haiki, called for his sister and the other Princesses to prepare for a Space Dimension Jump. Siren'na sighed as she helped Dra'gona to a seat but Minerva would not move from the window, looking out to where her family was last seen. Soon she witnessed her home planet Etspuna explode.

She called out in her native tongue in anguish as she knew her father and mother would only use the planets detonator with the consent of Siren'na's and Dra'gona's parents and if their planet would have no hope for survival. She sunk down to the floor with tears burning her gem like eyes, the tears fell from her cheeks and landed on the floor turning into different gems of different colors. Her brother Malki'Haiki knew right away what she must have witnessed and stepped on the Jump, sending them to a near by galaxy.

The princesses cried in their seats, their tears turning into different gems. Their brothers listen sadly as they piloted the ship to another neighboring galaxy. Finally the royal family's survivors needed to stop to refuel, when a surprise attack hit their left wing, the ship was sent in a spiral towards the nearest livable planet, a planet called Earth….

**Now I know this is strange, but wait till you see the next chapte If you can guess who is who and who is going to be a original character, I would love to hear what you, my fans, think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Alien Princesses

**So this is chapter two of Human Nature… I am rather enjoying this part of the series, but as some know when you have an idea some time the idea get lost in the story or it gets destroyed because of lack of interest…I hope that doesn't happen to this story!**

Chapter 2 Alien Princesses and Princes get to be Different

The room was slowly flashing a red light; groaning could be heard from the area. When Sapphire Blue eyes opened, they saw the Visual Screen of the outside. The alien princess Minerva watched the nature blossom from the rising sun. She watched the plants start to wake up, their petals started to slowly open. Vibrate colors of bright blue and yellows started to appear, lush greenery of the trees and bushel started to sway softly when the wind slowly appeared. Minerva slowly went to the monitor as she spoke in a soft tone of a flower that looked extremely familiar to her. Then it struck her, she was looking at another planets version of the Royal Families Symbolized Flower, the Erythronium Ponderosa. Its flowers were blooming in vibrant colors of dark red, dark blue and light pink. She saw that the leaves were a very healthy mint green. Her royal green gown was torn around the knees.

Minerva reached down and tore off the ripped parts, which made the gown stop at just above her knees. She went to the broken door to the outside, taking one last look at the rest of the members of the royal families. She slowly went out the door; her heeled shoes were broken so she worked them as if they were flats. She walked to the plant, she noticed it was very similar to the Erythronium Ponderosa; the few differences were that this plant had thorns, seemed to grow in much more smaller numbers and seemed to not have the sense of awareness like the plants did back on Etspuna. Minerva slowly reached for it, if it was truly an Earthling version of the Royal Family's Symbol then if she touched it…

Once her fingers lightly touched the petals she felt the life force of the plant. She smiled slightly, it was not a complete version of the Erythronium Ponderosa; but it was enough to make her smile. She slowly reached over to the darkest red version of the flower, lightly tapping the petals. Each petal turned into a precious stone of rare value. Few turned into red Rubies, some turned into blue Sapphires, others turned into green Emeralds. She lightly trailed her fingers down the steam as she picked up this specific flower, turning the steam and leaves into a lush dark mint green Jade. She held the now morphed flower as she lightly tapped each water droplets one the petals that did not turn. The droplets of water on the petals slowly turned into Diamonds as she decorated the flower even more. She swirled her fingers slowly around the flower from the bottom of the steam to the top of the empty space above the flowers petals. From where her fingers trailed through the air a different material appeared, she identified it as White Gold. Minerva then examined the work she had done to the Earthling Flower, she was rather proud of it. It was a beautiful master piece of her latest work…

She was so engrossed in examining her work, making sure there were no flaws that she did not notice something approaching her from her right. When she heard some twigs snap, she turned quickly and jumped high into the air to land on one of the lush green trees. She was that she was attacked by a strange creature…feline like. It was an Earthen version of their Byuka, she took a closer look at the feline…the coat of fur was that of the Royal Family Teansyhsh pet, her families pets…Minerva slowly jumped down from the tree. The feline circled her, as she spoke in her kingdoms tongue. The feline stopped its movement, watching the princess. She raised her hand as if to offer an ally sanctuary. The feline moved closer and sniffed her hand before rubbing its head against it. The feline sat at her feet, but with its size, it came up to her hips. Minerva then heard her brother calling out in a panic for her. She called for him back.

"Malki'Haiki oouse nai daketeh!" she called, as she still held the masterpiece in one hand and petting the feline in the other. Her brother came out in a rush, but stopped when he saw the area around him. He slowly turned to look at everything, his short Ruby Red hair gently moved with the insanely gentle wind, his Emerald Green eye widen at the likeness to their home planet Etspuna in the Gentle Season. His royal clothes were not as bad as his sisters from when she had awoken. The royal garb he wore had only small tears in the sleeves and pant legs.

"Dake'mah cheejasite…Etspuna…dake'mah cheejasite…cheejasite…" he spoke softly as he looked around. Then out of the Carrion Etspuna came the other two older brother Princes. The one named Da'Long Peahsheste stepped out first, his hair was sunshine blonde that would spike out of nothing, and his light pink eyes had a shine of diamond in them as they surveyed the area for any possible threats. His royal garbs were more or less still in tack some how. He spoke in his own kingdoms native tongue.

"Dasic'ma laktes nasuga metapoorsda…" Da'Long said the same sentence over and over again as he walked to a tree and lightly touched it. Followed out was Ky'Sheer Kleal'elno with his sunshine yellow hair some how still in its normal hair style, his semi long light blue hair was now slightly a mess in its small ponytail. His moon silver like eyes watched the grounds for any possible threats in the nature around them. His royal garbs were completely destroyed; his well toned skin stuck out of the rips of cloth of a shirt and jacket. His pants were more in tact though along the outer sides the pants had tore all the way up to his knees. He only said a few words in his native tongue.

"Estdade sliks oofu Etspuna…" he said as he slowly moved threw the tall grass that was in front of the Carrion Etspuna. He looked around and saw there was a river following a few feet away from where they had landed. With his own special Royal Abilities, he spotted the fish in the river as well as other creatures. Ky'Sheer turned to Malki'Haiki with a straight look, which he nodded in answer. Malki'Haiki's emerald green eyes closed and reopened as a cloudy hazy color over the green, he was searching for intelligent life forms.

Once he found one, not that far away, his eyes starting to glow a yellow color as he was learning the language of the planet. He closed his after a few minutes, he had learned over 50 varies of languages of the planet, but he chose the most common language to share with his Royal Family Allies and that language was English. He turned to the rest of them who were out of the ship; he moved his hand to each of their foreheads to implant the language. Then Siren'na came out of the ship, her gown she had ripped to her preferred style which was torn to her thighs for better mobility. Her forehead was bleeding slightly, which the sight of her blue blood caused her normally clam and indifferent brother to panic. He made his way over to the ship medical supplies that were thankfully not harmed in the crash or attack. He started to take care of the wound, finding that it was just a small cut above her left eye. He sighed and thanked whatever Guardian that watched over this planet, for the wound look shallow enough it would not scar or bleed anymore now that it was taken care of. Malki'Haiki moved to her and tapped her forehead to give her the language.

Then Dra'gona came out, she had changed out of her royal gown and into a strange shirt and pants that the rest didn't not know the name of. Her normal hairstyle was done a little differently she had strange berets in her hair now. Malki'Haiki moved to her and gave her the language so they would not sound suspicious. Dra'gona smiled and spoke first.

"Thank you Malki'Haiki, you all should change into the Earth Category in the Ships closet. We will need to change our clothes, seeing as this is not our home…we need to blend in…at least until we fix our ship…" she smiled, her voice sounding really different when speaking the Earthling language…but it still had the beautiful cheerful sounds to it, like silver chimes playing with the Gentle Season.

They each nodded understanding what Dra'gona was stating, so they each went into the craft to change their attire. Malki'Haiki came back out dressed in a suit with a nicely done tie. Ky'Sheer dressed himself in a suit with a tie loosely tied around his neck. Da'Long walked out dressed in a suit as well but his shirt was slightly unbuttoned and the jacket was open instead of closed. Dra'gona smiled and nodded towards their choices. With an additional comment of how they each dressed with their personalities in mind.

Then Siren'na came out dressed in a soft blue tank top with a pair of jean shorts, around her neck was a symbolize necklace, it was in the shape of a water droplet with a ever more beautiful shine of blue gems. It had a look of being something precious. Following afterwards was Minerva, she was dressed in a black cropped top with the gemmed flower from earlier now attached like a brooch to the folded trim that went along her chest, her pants were a soft dark blue jean material that stopped at her ankles. Her shoes, same with the other princesses, were ballet flats but each a different color. Dra'gona had a pair of red flats, Siren'na had a pair of her home planets Harsh Seasons' blue, and Minerva had a pair of light white or, in the appropriate lighting, silver. Minerva smiled sadly at Dra'gona as she walked over to her, holding out her hand.

Inside her hand was Dra'gona's Royal Symbol, a Royal Pink colored dragon. Dra'gona's eyes widen at the sight. It was her Families Royal Stone plus the right color in the shape of her favorite pet dragon, Mali. Dra'gona smiled as she picked it up and put the necklace around her neck. "I made these…so that we would never forget…" Minerva said as she went to the Princes with similar gemmed items. She gave her brother a brilliant green emerald stone with the engravings of their symbol, in which the planet Earth call a Rose, which she had put in a shape of a silver band. Her brother, Malki'Haiki, smiled as he put it on her left hand. It looked as if a rose was attaching itself for its life. Minerva then went to Ky'Sheer, in which she handed him a thin white gold bracelet that had designs in a very complex matter with his families' symbol and gems all around it. Siren'na's brother, Ky'Sheer, smiled at it as he put it on his right wrist although it seemed to have a look of a rainstorm on his skin. Minerva then stood in front of her friend Dra'gona's brother, Da'Long, she smiled sadly as she held out a bracelet and it had been shaped into a startling silver wristband in the shape of a dragon. Its eye was the Peahsheste Royal Family gem, the Royal Light Pink gem. Da'Long smiled as he attached the band to his left wrist. It looked like a dragon was wrapping itself around its master's wrist in a protective manner.

"We now look as if we could fit into this planets culture…but we might want to change our names…if space hunters come looking for us our names might give us away a little too easily…" Siren'na said as she looked at her brother Ky'Sheer. He nodded as he thought about the idea of changing names while on a foreign planet. He looked at Malki'Haiki for a minute.

"Malki'Haiki…you could shorten your name to Mal…if the knowledge we have now is up to date of this planet, it means something along the lines of devil or demon…" Ky'Sheer said to his friend. Malki'Haiki looked at him as he thought about it. "Well, since we have to choice new names, we should have the names if what we like…Hmm devil or demon? They seem to sound evil don't you think?" Malki'Haiki smiled as the princes laughed a bit at the inside joke.

"I like Kyle…it's simple and easier to say…" Ky'Sheer said as he stated that the name they picked should be not very outstanding if they are to hide on the planet. The group nodded as they each searched threw the new knowledge they each have. Da'Long simply stated they should be careful of what they chose as well as saying the name he would go by. "I think Dan would work." The Princes looked at each other and nodded as they turned their heads towards their sisters. Siren'na spoke first.

"Mine and my brother, Dan's, family symbol is water so….Misty…it's what this planet calls our homes vapors, Mist…" she said, she had chuckled at saying her brothers' new name, but she smiled as she looked at the gemmed necklace, upon closer examination there was the same complex designs and small gems on the bigger gem.

"I would like to be called Dawn…it's what the Earthlings call when their sun rises from the horizon…it can also mean First Light…Bright Morning Light…" she smiled at her brother Kyle. Everyone then turned to Minerva who was still thinking. She then lifted her head with a smile.

"I would like to be called…May Haruka…May is a certain time here on this planet called a month in what they call Spring and Haruka mean Far away distance…so me and Malki'Haiki will be May and Mal Haruka…" She said. Her brother thought about the meaning carefully to see if it was too out there for them. "Mal Haruka… devil/demon of a far away distance." May smiled at her brother when his mouth turned into a satisfied smile for a brief moment.

"I see, we need surnames…who about Hikari? Kyle and Dawn Hikari? I guess it mean light as I stated in my example of my own name. Actually Hikari was going to be my second choice." Dawn smiled, Kyle sighed at his sisters claim and knew it would be pointless to argue with her so he smiled and patted her head, in which she responded with her cheerful smile he loved to see, plus wanted to see after what has happened to them. He wondered to his self, how she could remain, how the three could be so cheerful looking even Minerva who saw the actual detonation of their home…they all cried the pervious night until the fell asleep, so how can they smile now?

Kyle felt a pat on his back, he knew without looking it would be his sister Dra'gona trying to reassure him for the worries that she knew that clouded his mind. Though he did turn slightly to look at her, seeing he was right brought a similar smile to the one Minerva had when handing out the momentums. Dra'gona whispered softly a small amount of words in their families' tongue that translated to: No need to worry. We have our planets Guardians watching over us… Ky'Sheer smiled again as he patted his sisters head.

"I rather like Kasumi…what to you think Da'Long?" Siren'na asked as her brother started to survey the area again with his sight. When he was brought back into attention of the group he smiled at his sister as he shrugged. "Kasumi means something along the lines of water right? I don't see a problem with it." He smiled at his sister. "Siren'na if you like it then say so. Remember to speak your mind…" Siren'na smiled slightly but it was slightly off as if speaking her mind was something she never completely could do in the royal family.

The three princesses smiled slightly as they all knew, the night of their homes' defeat was supposedly the first night they were allowed to even attempt to speak out their minds. That night was their recognition into their Royal Houses thus allowing them to do more than just princess duties; they were supposedly allowed to, from that night forward, to speak out to the public, attend meets with the ability to give opinions and to move out with the troops to the battlefields…

"What ages should we say we are? I mean our real ages don't sound convincing at all…" Kyle said as he looked at everyone. "Do we know the age limits of this planet? Etspunairian, such as us, have the highest lifespan compared to every other planet back in the Galtore Galaxy…" Kyle noted as he remembered everyone's age does not match how they look seeing as they age much more slowly as well as have long spans of their years. Ky'Sheer looked at each and calculated the estimate age they are from back home. Malki'Haiki would be 1239 years of age, Da'Long would be 1197 years of age, his self would be 1104 of age, Siren'na would be 689 of age, Minerva would be 421 of age and Dra'gona would be 321 of age…

"What galaxy is this? We past through two right; so either the Milky Way Galaxy or the Solaris Galaxy… Both in which we would appear to be a different age than we really are… Solaris has a slightly faster time span than ours, but it's still a difference. Milky Way has the fastest time span than any other galaxy, so there is an extreme difference to what we look to what we really are…" Siren'na questioned as she looked around trying to see if anything would tell the age limits and time spans were, but seeing as she has never seen the Solaris Galaxy or Milky Way Galaxy in any shape or form.

"We are in the Milky Way Galaxy on the planet that is closest to the 7th Sun in its area. To would appear this Sun is the only one for the 10 planets around this one Sun and none of those 9 are inhabitable at this time…Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Nexus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and then Pluto…though it appears that Nexus is not with the normal rotation of the rest…some of the other rotations are in need of exploring…not all of our information of the Milky Way Galaxy is complete… Since we are on Earth, the time span is roughly 30 days in 12 months for a single year to pass by even though there is something they call a leap year…" Mal stated as she moved around the information that he has in his brain.

"Well our brothers look to be in their early 20s right?" Minerva asked. Siren'na shook her head. "Maybe mid to late 20s?" Siren'na stated. Dra'gona then spoke as she smiled. "Earths time span is so weird…being the in the 20s in general in any other galaxy would make you just barely a toddler…which means…we would be in the in the mid-teens…but I guess I would be a little younger?"

"Minerva you would be 16. Siren'na you would be 17. And Dra'gona…I think it would be safe to make you the youngest so 15. Ky'Sheer could be 23. Da'Long could be 24. And I could be 25 seeing as I am the oldest by our natural ages…" Malki'Haiki said as he thought about the math in terms of their planets math system and Earths math system.

"Alright then, should we take a look around?" Minerva said as she petted her new friend that resembled a Byuka on her home world, on this planet they are called Panthers. The panther rubbed its head against her own hand as she petted it. He growled softly as it turned his head towards the way back into the forest of Tropical Plants. Minerva saw the uneasiness in her new dark friend. "What is it boy? Is there something over there?"

The panther then stood behind Minerva protectively, as if he was protecting one of its kits. Out of the forest grove came a different feline, not exactly a Byuka…but a Byula, or in Earth language a Tiger…it was more define in its muscular build and threatening posture. The two feline creatures had a stare down, with slight growling. Minerva slowly got up as she gently petted her dark feline friend as she then stood near the tiger that was appearing before them in a threatening way. She held out her hand as if to give an offering. The tiger seemed confused as it slowly walked closer and sniffed the air that surrounded the Sapphire eyed Princess. The tiger became at ease as he moved closer to rub his head against her hand.

"You always surprise me with your way with Byu's Minerva…" her brother smiled as he was glad his sister had found something she could use to remember all her pets back home. Minerva smiled at her brother as she welcomed the two felines close as she gently embraced them.

"Shall we try to find civilization?" Kyle asked as he and Dan both used what they could to hide their space craft from detection. Dan spoke first, saying something along the lines of the Princesses should stay with the ship; which he got a response from his sister and the rest of the Princesses voicing out how they should stay together seeing as they could still be in enemy territory so splitting up is not a smart thing to do. Malki'Haiki agreed with his sister as she had stated they would need supplies while they get their Carrion Etspuna fixed up enough to get the power source working again.

"So what direction do we head?" Dra'gona asked as she petted the dark feline. Malki'Haiki spoke up first as he started to move toward the river a few feet away. "We should follow the river, one way or another it should lead to a town or a city, so up-river or down-river?" Malki'Haiki asked as he looked at the other Princes.

It became silent; the silence of the morning turning into evening was noticeable from the animal sounds, the soft howling winds, the soft sounds of the branches moving their leaves, the soft current sound of the river as it moves in its' motion, sounds of the fish eating the bugs that land on the surface of the water and the soft sounds of the felines breathing. Though no breathing was being done by the Royal Houses heirs, as if they have no need to the oxygen around them and all the talking was being done without using their lungs. Then using their senses in their hearing they heard a small group drawing near, from the south side of the river. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they followed the voices, listening to learn the slang and any other information that they might find of use.

"Hey, Ash our town will be used in the tournament that's in a couple months?" a deep voice said as the foot steps were slowly getting closer. Minerva felt curiosity coming upon her as she wondered what kind of tournaments the Earthlings have here, was a battle to the death, a duel to serve their King and Queen or maybe a duel for the hand of a lover? Was the loser suppose to lose his/her life or freedom or maybe the loser has to serve the winner until a certain debt is paid? Minerva continued that thought process as she walked next to her brother Malki'Haiki. He looked down at his sister and chuckled softly as he wondered what she could have been thinking so intently about.

"I'm not completely sure; Drew hasn't updated me on if our town will even be considered a possible place for the Primary for some Contestants…I know the Ocean Terrain is going to be extremely difficult." a different voice said with a slightly whine. That got Siren'na's attention. A water type terrain that was extremely difficult, will there be obstacles? Are those obstacles dangerous? There must be a fancy reward for completing that type of terrain. Can you get extremely hurt from it? Ky'Sheer watched his sister from the corner of his eye, seeing the look of a competitor, he know she might challenge him to a game. He smiled as he remembered their scores, she held a score of 120 out of 250 and he held a score of 130 out of 250. He was still 10 points a head of her.

"I heard that the mountain terrain is more difficult so they are allowing the use of an animal for a certain amount of time or until you get to a certain checkpoint…" the first voice said. Dra'gona smiled as she knew that a mountain terrain is a most favorite to reptiles, such as snakes, lizards and her favorite the dragons. She thought about the possible dragons that were still in hibernation on the planet they current reside on. The voices were now close enough as the group traveled down-river. As the group stopped to get a little water from the river, two males who look like they are 17 or 18 in Earth years. They had a look of being commoners with how tan they were, from like they were working out in fields, though they had a clean look. The taller one had dark purple hair, coal black eyes dressed in black pants but no shirt as he carried a pair of bows on his back. The other was slightly shorter with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a pair of jeans with a black tank top. The two teenage boys stopped where they were and stared at the Royals…then the purple haired teen spoke. His voice was just as deep as what they had heard as they followed the sound.

"This is Private Propriety, you should not be here, leave now." He said with a tone of a very big need of friendliness. His voice was cold and menacing as his eyes shot glares at the Royal Aliens. The brothers' all stood in front of their sisters protectively. Malki'Haiki spoke first; his voice was kind yet dark. "Who are you to tell us to leave a land when we can't…commoner scum, no sense of respect…" Malki'Haiki had always reacted badly to disrespect…I should stop whatever might arise from this before Malki'Haiki blows our cover himself…Minerva thought as she walked past her brother to the Earthlings to try to communicate with them about their situation but without all the finer details.

"We arrived here a little while ago, but our transportation has broken down, and we can't exactly move it ourselves. So we thought about heading to any near by villages for some supplies until we can get our sh-transportation fixed so we can be on our way…is the village far from here?" Minerva asked as she tried to give out as little as possible. The rest of the Royal Family's watched to see if their young Mineral Rose Princess could enlist there help. The two Earthlings slowly looked at each other and then the dark haired teen saw Minerva's brooch and elbowed his friend. "Look at the gems on these people! You think they're Treasure Hunters? If so, then they might have enough gems and jewels to help us pay our way into the Competition…"

"You need financial help? My allies can't be of exact help, but I can, if you don't mind my skills." Minerva smiled, her brother Malki'Haiki, sighed loudly as he spoke before the Earthlings could respond. "May, offering them a little of our prize gems is one thing but its another to say you'll do by yourself, you can see that they need a large some so get the amount put together by yourself could get yourself killed…" Then 'May' spoke again. "Yes I know but we really are in need of some other things while we are stuff here so I think I should be able to make enough for them as well as get our supplies…" she smiled.

"We need around 4,000,000,000.00 in price if we were to get it a set number…" the purple haired teen said with a smug look as if he was thinking the trespassers in front of him and his friend would back out of paying the fee for the buy in. He knew normally you would not have to pay such a fee, but only if you were invited to the Competition. He had expected the faces that were before him would turn up in a different emotion, bur something was different, their expressions were that of shrugging off the high number that was laid before them.

"Only that much? How would you like the collectives in? Rubies? Sapphires? Emeralds? Diamonds? Pearls? Platinum? White Gold? Yellow Gold? Or is there other collectives that you need?" Minerva asked as she was overly calm. The purple haired and black haired teens were shocked at the Precious Stones she was offering them. The black haired teen asked softly. "Which of those do you have more of?"

Minerva smiled again after a second of being slightly shocked. "I guess you can say I have a plentiful supplied amount, so which one do you need?" She asked as she started to work her way into her pockets where she kept the smaller or larger shaped gems from when she was crafting the Momentums from earlier. The teens answered with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds. Minerva reached into her pouch, moved her fingers a little bit and the carefully separated neatly swirled up and started to form the largest gems she could form in the pouch. She pulled out the three gems and handed each of them to the closest Earthling which was the purple haired teen. His and the friend with black hair both became awestruck at the size of precious stones they held in their hands.

"Well we will be going, we need to set up a camp if we are going to get to work tomorrow so we can take off later." Malki'Haiki said. "Hmm, true, well then bye." Dra'gona smiled as she waved bye to the purple haired teen. The black haired teen took notice of the orange haired teen that he had yet to hear from, had taken on last look before she walked away with her brothers. One they were out of sight, the teen Earthlings took the gems to a jeweler who could appraise the precious stones.

**Well that was confusing XD**

**I got my own original character mixed up XD**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will work on the next after I can some sleep, its currently past 2 in the morning. And I'm tired. So night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I noticed a major typo in my last update (Chapter 2) I wonder if anyone else did. I saw that I forgot to delete the part of Kyle's hair…for those who are confused about which color his hair really is, it's the part "semi-long light blue hair that was slightly a mess in its small ponytail." I apologize for that stupid, yet small mistake. I will fix it when I can. It's coming up on the day me and my family starts to drive home…As I re-read chapter 2…I noticed I called Mal a she and her more than once…MAL IS A MALE! HOW DID I MESS THAT UP?!**

Chapter 3 The Humans Discovery

The purple haired teen, named Paul, and black haired teen, named Ash, rushed to the towns Jeweler who was also the Town Mayor. They specifically went to the door of the business. Upon entering, they saw two people were in the single room. An older man with extremely light colored green hair that symbolized his age was elderly but not old; he was dressed in work clothes that had a rough brown look to them. His eyes were a strange coloring of the left being blue and the right being a dark green. He was examining an ocean rock that sparkled strangely. Next to him was a younger person, a teenager, with dark green hair and green eyes, clearly of relation to the older man. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a green shirt, his clothes seems to be wet from the ocean. "Mr. Hayden!" Ash called as he ran over with the Emerald chunk.

"My boys, how was the hunt?" he said not looking up from the sparkling ocean rock. The teen that was in familiarity with the Mayor smiled as if he was welcoming home family "Hey take a look at what I found at the ocean floor." He smiled as he flipped his hair that was in front of his face. "Drew, let's hear about what game they brought back first…" the Mayor said.

"We didn't bring back any game, but we have this!" Ash said as he and Paul revealed the gems in their possession. The mayor and Drew each choked on something, the Mayor as he was getting a drink from his water next to him and Drew choked on the air he had breathed in. "Hold on…let me evaluate them…" The mayor said a little nervous, if they had found a precious stone on their island or in his families land then they could help the towns' economy greatly. "These….these are raw gems…so finely cut so they don't lose their natural value…where…how…"

"We came across these trespassers up river, they said that their transportation had broke down and they were in need of supplies to get it fix and to last them until they could set back out, one of the girls said she had a 'fairly nice amount' or something like that…Paul told them we needed financial help with buying into the Competition, then the girl with a really expensive brooch, as the rest of them each had something with equal value gemmed items on them, asked us if she could help pay for the buy in…Paul told her 4 billion, and she reached into her pouch and pulled these out after a while…they didn't even look upset about losing out on 4bil! Which means they have to have a lot more on the Transportation that broke down…" Ash said as he was waving his arms up and down.

"How many were in the group?" Drew asked carefully as if he would be worried that they might be Pirates and they would come raid the town in search for more gems, theirs and the towns bank, other valuables, and to kidnap and plunder the town or even to try to take over the Island. Paul saw his green haired friends' worries so he spoke up before Ash did. "It was a party of 6, three mid 20s guys and what seems to be their younger sisters. I can't be sure if they are all related to each other but there are some similarities…"

"Drew, I would like you to go see this group, as my son, you will symbolize a peaceful communication…" The mayor said as he tried to think about other possibilities. "Take Ash and Paul, as well as something to defend yourselves with, the hunters of the forest are more restless this season…I don't want my sons to get hurt…"

"Sure, it's only a little after noon so they might still be within the area where we met them…" Paul said, his mind, though, was thinking of his past family who were killed in a Thunderstorm when he was a kid, he was remembering how he washed up on this Islands' Shore, somehow he received very little harm. He knew he wasn't related to Ash or Drew's father the Mayor…he also knew Ash had a similar experience as to why he is currently the mayor's 'son'…but Ash never talks about it so he never brought it up.

As Paul thought about why the Mayor adopted him and Ash, his thoughts went to why Drew was the only son he had by blood and what had happened to the wife…as the thoughts continued Paul didn't hear Ash calling out to him. "Hello! Earth to Paul! Hello planet Paul! We need you back here on Earth!" Ash said waving his hand in front of Paul face as they continued to walk up river.

"Hn?" was all he said, which Drew had learn quickly, much later did Ash, that it meant he was really off in his own world. Ash smiled as he pointed in front of them one of the Traveling Group. It was one of the girls, the one with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had apparently didn't hear Ash's exclaim as they saw her standing in the river's bank looking around for something. The three assumed she was looking for fish and was about to make themselves known to her so they could be of help. But she then reached down and pulled out a rather large stone. Paul immediately knew what it was; it was a fossil of some kind. Fossils are more common up river some more but they were still around the half way point to the spots were fossils could normally be found. Though Paul was confused a bit as she seemed so happy to find a fossil, girls don't get so happy over stuff like that…

Then they witnessed her glow a pale pink and light purple color. The water in the river flowed upward in small droplets, spiraling around her as the light moved into fossil she held close to her chest. Paul and Drew and Ash then heard something strange come out of her mouth, although it sounded too strange for them to make sense of what she had said. The fossil started to reshape, it slowly floated up towards the eye-line of her sight and form into a shape of a large egg. They were shocked at what they had witnessed; the egg was bigger than an ostrich's. The girl then looked up as she went to turn towards going back to camp; her dark blue eyes came in contact with pairs of black, green and brown wide surprised eyes. She stopped her movement and watched them with what Paul noticed was fear, it was something he knew since he always scared people away from him.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Ash asked, he was intrigued by what he had seen, was it magic, an illusion, or a trick of the light? Paul was about to ask her his self when the three teens heard a voice from behind. They quickly turned their heads to see who it was. It was one of the older males of the group, the one with ruby red hair that seemed to be naturally messy and emerald green eyes. He had a look that sent shivers even down Paul's spine.

"It seems the people of this area are quite nosy…" he said as he was leaning up against a tree. "What do you think, Dan? How should we go about this?" the teens turned and saw the blonde male with light pink eyes standing on a very high branch in a tree on the other side of the river. "Well we could shut them up so they don't go bring more people over here? Is that acceptable Mal?" the blonde asked towards the ruby haired teen. "Wait a minute, what's to say they didn't witness anything?" a new voice came out, in which they had to make another complete turn to right, deep within the forest, walking towards them was the semi-long light blue haired guy with silver eyes. He stopped in front of the closest of the three teens, which was Ash. "Did you see anything?" his voice was commanding and cold.

"See? We only saw her turn a rock into an egg…" Ash said. Paul called him an idiot and Drew face-palmed. Learn to read a situation! They both shouted at Ash in their minds.

The Royal Princes looked at each other; each had a look of coldness that put Paul's glare to shame. Paul immediately pulled his friends back away from the other strange travelers when he saw two of them reaching for Ash and Drew. "Don't touch my brothers." Paul said with as much menace as he could muster, but in truth, he was flat out freaked out. He would not be able to protect himself plus Ash and Drew. Drew was the more along the lines of a negotiator type. Ash was more of the kind that could ease most tension in a meeting. And Paul was the guard type. And Paul could tell that these people in around them were intending on hurting him and his adopted brothers.

"Wait, Da'Long!" a voice called out. The head of the blonde with light pink eyes turned to the girl in the river with the egg. "We could use them instead of killing them…" she said carefully. The blonde who seemed to answer to Dan and Da'Long smiled at her, all coldness gone and now has a playful natural look in his light pink eyes. It would seem that the young girl was on a very good spectrum level with that specific older male…was she his daughter? Paul's mind was known to wonder about in his own thoughts for brief moments, and at that moment, that was what his mind asked.

"Malki'Haiki lets configure on a way they could be of use." The blonde said to the two others of his group. The one with ruby hair looked up and started to think. So he answers to Mal and Malki'Haiki? Paul thought about these names he was hearing…he started to wonder again, they have two different names, so which is true? Could he and his brothers really offer up a peaceful notion to them? They are currently deciding on if they need to silence us...if they allow us to live, will it only be until they have run out of use for me, Ash and Drew…and how much of what they tell or show us is safe to believe?

"Ky'Sheer, do you think they could be of use?" the blonde who was doubled named Dan and Da'Long asked the other who was first thought to be Kyle. The light blue haired man thought about it with Mal, when he turned to look at the three teens before back at Mal as he said, "They could be of use…although there is a risk of enlisting them, not just our cover but their home as well could be at risk, that's innocent lives…the cons out weigh the pros…". Paul looked at Drew, who was trying to understand what they had meant by too many cons, what cons are they talking about? What were these people hiding from?

"I know the pros aren't very good in our favor but we are in need of dire help…do you want Siren'na to get hurt again? Or maybe have Minerva get kidnapped and used as a tool for money?" the blue haired girl said, as she said that the ones named Ky'Sheer/Kyle and Malki'Haiki/Mal both had a look of horror and fear. "You know Minerva would easily get her abilities abused, plus with how she gets she will either be killed, if she was lucky, or she would end up as a prize. If she became a prize, you know what would happen. And Siren'na would of course never back down out of a fight which could get her killed instead of being turned into a prize since her personality is one of a fighter…as for myself, I am more lucky that Mother and Father kept me away from public's' eye very well…but sooner or later my story will also get out, thus my chances of death or slavery will be increased. We are in need of help…so why not enlist these guys. You know Shauatania and the ones who harmed our transportation will eventually find us, and with just the 6 of us, our chances are very slim. Enlisting them would give us some extra pros than the cons can counter. Think about it a little more, having an outside source? Battle Tactic Number 45 having a foreign allied source can increase the goal of victory by 15.5% of a chance." The girl's voice still rang with the sounds of silver chimes at each symbol and there was a strong touch of battle training with her words. She seemed to have trained in ways of War's Battle Strategies…Paul, was again, taken by surprise by the young girl, who could never pass as a Soldier though she spoke with the authority of a Commanding Officer.

"Alright Dra'gona, you win" The one who seemed to the closest in trust with her, the one named Dan and Da'Long, laughed as he patted her head, she looked at him little shocked but still smiled". Then the one with Ruby red hair, Malki'Haiki or Mal spoke "…you three." Mal said, bring the attention of Drew, Paul and Ash to attention to him. "Come with us, resist and we will use force, come along without resistance and you won't have any harm come to you. Simple as that." Drew and Ash followed, as well as Paul, but his mind started again with the over thinking, the girl who just saved him and his brothers from possible death, the girl who got so excited over a fossil and had transformed it into a living egg, the girl who seemed to know war tactics, the girl who looked to be just barely a teenager…was called Dra'gona. Paul thought about the name, it had a strong ring of honor, loyalty, strength but most of all…it sounded different, foreign, and almost…other worldly…

The three teens followed the older guys of the group with the blue haired girl to a deeper part of the forest but it was still not far. Only a few feet, it only seemed far due to the strangely difference of growth of wild grass and greenery less than a few feet away from the river. They had stopped in front of a line after line of ferns that looked to be painful to try to go through. But Mal stood forward and waved his hand once around the front of the ferns, and for some reason the ferns parted, allowing the teens into a strangely crafted terrain. The trees were warped outward slightly to frame out a wondrous looking shape of a clearing. But the trees had no look of being damaged into forming the shape and structure. The grass on the clearing had soft moist moss, a strange kind that seemed to be an ocean green color. Flowers bloomed off in an area where the trees had started to grow strange fruits, none that Ash has ever seen. The area seemed…special…wildlife also seemed to be at relaxed in the cool area. Around the area's borders, the trees seemed to have tunnels of the ferns as if to link locations together. One fern tunnel seemed to travel towards the mountain in the distance, another fern tunnel traveled in the direction towards the grove near the ocean's bay, another fern tunnel seemed to travel into a large mossy spot, it would seem that it led to the broken down transportation the group had spoken of since sounds of sparks and zapping noises sounded from the tunnel. All of the elements of nature in the area seemed to have changed its natural shape of its own will…

"I told her to let me do the wielding…" the ruby haired guy of the group said as he went to the fern to the zapping noises. "Hey, kid! Come out here! And bring Mist!" he called. The zapping and sparking noises stopped before a female voice spoke. "Alright we will be right out! Mist! Their back!" footsteps echoed from the tunnel as if it was on a metal platform.

Then the girl with orange hair and ocean blue eyes came out with the girl that gave Paul and Ash the gems, the one with brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. They came out and saw Dra'gona/Dawn holding a large egg. They smiled and went to congratulate her when they saw the Earthlings standing off to the side with Da'Long/Dan and Ky'Sheer/Kyle. Siren'na/Misty went to the watering pool that was oddly overlooked and took a cloth with real golden trims embedded into the small cloth. She took it into the water and brought it out to wring it as she walked over to the girl who was thought to be May/Minerva. Both of them seemed extremely calm about them being in their well hidden campsite. The brown haired girl gladly took it as she cleaned her hand and upper arms which had splotches of oil, grease, and strange blue glowing ooze. As they stayed quiet and waited for someone to speak, Drew watched the dazzling blue eyed girl, he noticed the oil and grease came off easily but the blue ooze, once it was removed it somehow more started to reappear. In which he too notice she was trying to hide the creepy blue ooze from anyone and everyone by wrapping it up with the cloth. He then realized that if it kept coming out of her arm like that then it could only be one thing…her blood.

"Um…" he didn't know which of the older guys at the area were in closest relation to her but he also didn't want to tell the wrong person seeing as if they were still dangerous, then the injured would be seemed as the weak…he didn't know what their standards were, but he was not about to blab on her injury in case of the worst base type scenario would and could happen…they could attempt to kill her. So he tried to address the person herself. "If you're bleeding…"

"I am fine. It's a flesh wound." She said with a smile. She had spent a little time using some of the remainder of the power in her personal Information Sphere to look up some of the planets pop culture. There she had found something called "Monty Python the Search for the Holy Grail." She had found it rather humorous. Apparently she had been watching it while in the midst of fixing something. Drew laughed a little at what the strange girl that was in front of him.

"You know the Black Knight, gets every limb cut off until it's just his head and torso…" Drew said softly as she stood near him, but in reality she was rather far away. Drew was put in an area to sit around a small ditch with Paul and Ash. The girl was standing to the far left, leaning up against the ferns that seemed to be hiding something large and metal. "Yes he does, but it does not specify that he dies. He _could_ grow back the limbs." She smiled as she got the blue blood to stop.

"Name's Drew, Drew Hayden. The town's mayor's son. What would your name be?" he smiled as he watched her from the spot he was not allowed to leave from. She smiled at him as she giggled. He felt his heart flutter in beat with the musical sounds of the giggle. She looked at him with a dazzling smile that could only match the way her sapphire eyes danced with a cute gleam with the sun's rays shining down. He noticed her hair seemed to also be ruby red at times and in certain areas. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He watched her poke out a small, pinkish tongue from her lips as she winked at him. He had to fight to keep a blush from forming on his face. What the? My heart beat's way to fast…calm down…breathe…she is just a girl from a travel group… Which means she has no plans on staying near our town or maybe even on our island; she's just a traveler, a normal girl…with the most dazzling sapphire blue eyes, with the most intriguing auburn hair, with the sweetest soft looking pale pink lips….wait this is not helping! Drew snapped back as he caught his eyes and thoughts wonder how they would feel. He counted himself lucky that the girl that had his eyes, some might assume, soon his heart, was now giggling at something, was it him or something she found funny?

Minerva watched him with playfulness in her eyes; she could tell he was struggling with his emotions. With her and her allies enhanced senses from being on a highly advanced planet, not only could she tell but so could the other two princesses AND their brothers. Mal, specifically, was not happy about this interest the green haired Earthling was developing and was not happy about his baby sister's' was reacting to it.

Paul's mind was still within its questions about the blue haired girl that was polishing the large egg with a cloth of a strange yet oddly awesome design. Dawn/Dra'gona was well aware of his confusion and interest in her as she had felt it in her nerves. Her hearing could hear the strange beating coming from the three Earthlings. She was smiling at Minerva/May who gave her a playful wink. The two then moved closer together, which brought the eyes of the green haired teen named Drew and the purple haired teen named Paul on both of them. The brothers were still conversing on a certain subject, but both Mal and Dan were also carefully watching their sister's toy with the Earthlings. They knew that their sisters understood how any life form of a male would feel about them from just meeting them. Etspuna was a world extremely well known for the Royal Families strange case of luck in the female population. The females, Princesses and Queens, always tended to be the best of the best in beauty, intelligence, strength, loyalty, and much more. Their women are of the most desired, of which is why many colonies and of the such would try to make and take them as a prize in more ways than just to look pretty at, in ways that would cause the culprit to be executed for, as the Earth term puts it, kidnapped, forced marriage and finally it continues to rape.

That was the prince's worry, if anyone found out about the big details, if the Earthlings found out about their lineage and rarity…would they act of such as the savages who work their way into the high courts? Dan was almost sure the purple haired Earthling would not do so. He deciphered that the kid was the type to marry the one he loved regardless of what her status was, so he felt a little relieved. But Mal was not even considering the chances of the green haired Earthling as a possible life partner for his sister, in fact he was so certain that he would bet his life on the simple fact of when or if he learned of her Heir Powers, the ability to create Precious Stones and Pure Minerals, his slowly founding love for her would turn into greed for her money. Mal felt sadness straight down his heart to his soul…he knew Minerva or May as it were would never be able to have a happy life now that their Protective Charm was destroyed. And the only way to recreate it is to Master the Spiritual's Sub-class and Summons Sub-class to create the charm. Even then it could fail; it would be all about trial and error.

"So, what are we going to do now? How much do we tell them and…how much do they know?" Mal asked, part of his attention was on the green haired boy who was looking from the corner of his green eyes to watch his sister Minerva/May as she played with her tiger and panther. Mal could feel the sense of fear and worry coming off him, then he realized that the two felines were dangerous to Earthlings. So then, the Earthlings are not the main ruler of the planet, they share it with the wild life…nice to know, but useless for their fate…but new information stated that the green haired Earthling seems to already care for Minerva or May…

"We could just ask what theories they have right now; you know it's a good way to find out about someone. It tells how their mind works." The little sister of Mal said with a happy smiled. Mal sighed deeply, that was his sister, always wanting to know how the brain worked. It was strange really, she was the Princess of Stones and Minerals, so she had a lot of dealings with citizens on currency or in Earth terms cash/money matters…why did she and the other two princesses, the Princess of Dragons, Dra'gona/Dawn and the Princess of Aquatics, Siren'na/Misty, care to know so much about the way living beings worked? May wonders about how the brain gives commands such as Fight or Flight. Dawn always wonders about the emotions that everyone feels such as feels of love or hate. Misty wonders about the bodies capabilities for in battle, in the fields, or anywhere else. The Princesses are curious by their nature since they don't exactly have the most knowledge or experience with how the bodies of life forms work…but their brothers do worry that their curiosity would get them in over their heads.

"Alright, let's start with the dark haired kid…you, with the black hair, what do you think you saw?" Mal stated to Ash, who was just sitting their watching the water in the watering pool he was sat near. Ash completely ignored Mal as he watch the water glistened, his eyes were still open but something strange was going on with him. "Hey, I'm talking to you…"

Drew then spoke first, hopefully with the mindset to keep Ash from getting hurt. "He's sleeping." Paul sighed, because he knew it was true. It would be the only explanation as to why he hasn't said anything about wanting something to eat. The orange hair girl, Siren'na/Misty looked at him confused as she spoke up, stating something obvious. "His eyes are opened and he is in the captivity of a potential threat, there is no way he could be asleep." Then to prove Drew's point, Ash let out a soft snore. Misty moved to his sitting area and poked his head. Ash moved very easily onto his side, still in a sitting position, he softly landed on the grass and then repositioned himself to a more comfortable position, still snoring softly. Misty looked at him strangely before she started to chuckle a little and then she laughed a little more.

"He is such a weirdo…" she said as she poked his cheek, no response other than soft snoring. Siren'na/Misty was smiling as she continued to poke his cheek and then she held his nose. Ash's face turned in discomfort and then he groaned a bit as he blinked. He turned his head to Misty, staring at her for a minute as she continued to smile as she removed her hand from holding his nose. Ash groaned as he sat up mumbling something. "Is it time for lunch yet…" Paul and Drew were shocked, they could never get Ash to wake up from his naps, only their 'father' could get him up and they weren't sure on how he always did that.

"Amazing…she actually woke him up…" Drew said softly which was caught by May most of all. The others did hear his little spoken words but could not comprehend what the meaning was, which did not boat well for Mal, since he was all about learning the knowledge and getting to understand it, since he as well could not exactly understand what Drew had said…it did nothing for his mood which was getting worse by the second, both towards the Earthlings developing attraction to the Princesses and the way his sister was catching everything the green haired Earthen was saying, feeling and other sorts. Mal vowed in his mindset that he fully test the Earthen people before he allowed any sort of relationship form between them, plus he would have to set some ground rules.

Minerva/May felt her brothers' uneasiness slowly turning for the worst so she turned towards him and smiled, she could understand why he was feeling that way. The Royal Family they were born in, when that family has a daughter, she becomes a target after she hits 'open season' as the hunters call it. It would be noticeable if she had hit the time mark for when she would be constantly targeted, that of course was many years ago back on Etspuna. So she is currently able to marry….May felt her brother's' feelings become sad, to him having his sister become a bride to any life form, he knew he would lose her, one way or another he would be left by himself… May walked over to him and gently hugged him saying something so simple. "You'll never be alone, okay?"

Drew caught the sight as May pulled away and smiled at her brother. But Drew was still confused on the matter, who was she to him? A wife? A daughter? A sibling? A servant? Drew continued to watch as the older male named Mal sighed and looked towards Ash asking the question again. "What do you think you saw earlier at the river?"

"At the river?" Ash had a look of confusion as he thought about it. "It looked like magic…it was really cool! Are you people a traveling magic group?" Ash started to get excited as he turned towards Misty. "Can you all do awesome magic tricks like that? It's even better than the Star Bound Traveling Circus back when they were still traveling!"

"Star Bound Traveling Circus, what is that?" Misty asked him as she sat in front of him with a smile. Ash's eyes widen in surprise and glee. "Star Bound Traveling Circus or SBTC is a travel group whose goal is to make as many viewers happy! To have the kids laugh and be in awe! They were the best of the best at what they do. They had tight rope walking, fire breathing, a tamer who could tame any animal, and then there was the family of the group! The Ring Master and his assistant, the Madam of Illusions and there was their son the jokester, who was the one who help out anyone in the act. The SBTC was like a big family!" Ash said as he made motions with his hands, he sounded extremely happy as he told someone who didn't not know of them, yet in his eyes there was sadness. Drew and Paul could never figure out why when he would talk about the SBTC he would get so happy and then slightly sad.

Misty on the other hand, being as close as she was, caught the water works in his eyes tear ducts. "You loved them…and they're gone now…" she said with a soft voice as she continued to watch him. "They…were your family…" she said, which shocked Ash, the words of the girl in front of him took off guard so the tears fell out of him eye. But it was a single tear. Just one, but one was enough to let Drew and Paul know why he never talked about his real family. "Yea…SBTC was my home, my family…before they died in the last war zone…" Ash said with very little voice.

"How did it happen?" Misty asked. Ash shook his head as he spoke. "We were traveling on foot back to the beach to where our boat was ported, before we got there, another battle between the two countries…my mom and dad, and everyone else did their best to get everyone back to behind safety lines…a bomb went off prematurely as we got close to the safe zone…I was small…I couldn't run very fast to keep up with everyone but my mom and dad protected me from the blast…everyone was gone when I woke up…the winning side was burying them for the respect they had earned in what we did to keep the civilians, the weak, smiling and laughing…to give them hope so they can do their best to continue living until the war was over. That battle, was the one when the war ended, a side was declared the victor…but every year…when the day of victory is celebrated… all I can do is morn for my families deaths…" Ash looked up and smiled sadly. Misty watched him, or more importantly, his tears. She watched the tears start to try to fall, when she reach over and put one of her fingers under his eye and caught a tear. She held the drop over the watering pool. Her brother Kleal'elno or Kyle as it were softly smiled as he moved over to the pool of water. When Misty dropped the tear in the water, Kyle moved his hand over the water and waved it up once. The water formed the shape of a small water based group; Ash immediately knew who it was. It was the SBTC.

"Hey Kid, long time no see." The Ring Master said… Ash was so confused, he spoke softly. "D-dad? M-mom?" Ash looked at the group as they nodded. Kyle smiled at the Earthling as he spoke. "The magic will wear off in about 10 minutes and then it would be about 24 hours before I can recast it. So make this count okay?" Kyle smiled as he and Misty walked over to the small seating area but within range so the spell doesn't just disappear from the lack of the caster being around.

"Kyle what is wrong with you?" Mal came up to him; his voice was full of confusion on why he just showed off his Spiritual Class along with his Elemental Class. "It just that we know how hard it is to lose family to war. I can not stand by and watch this when I can show him his family. You know the class doesn't work in favor of the user so at least I can help the poor kid out." Kyle stated as he watched the raven haired boy talk with his family. His sister was watching as well with a small smile on her face.

It was peaceful yet they all knew, something had to be done soon for the boys must not know anything else about them.


End file.
